Talk:Phantom/Archive 1
I wonder Shouldn't we rename the image and the info box image the grey phantom guardian? because alot of people wonder why it was named that.--Shade Link (talk) 14:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) on the back of the european pre-booking display box. maybe the american too i dont know Oni Link 11:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC), heres a link http://www.zeldainformer.com/images/news/spirit_tracks_back.jpg Zelda? my view is to just see how it works out. i judge these things after ive played the game. Oni Link 17:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Once. And i wouldnt quite count this as male. Id be arching towards genderless. Oni Link 20:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) well so far we know noting about it so we cant really know at all. Oni Link 20:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Really, I have to say that I like the idea of Zelda being the phantom. It’s about time she dose something other than become the games damsel in distress. Plus she never gets much screen time in the previous games. Now we finally might get to se some good character development with her. Also Xykeb Zraliv she won’t be the phantom all the time. Se only possesses phantoms when she enters dungeons with Link. The rest of the time she follows Link around like a normal person (or spirit?). The only way I would really be upset about this is if she floats around Link all the time and constantly gives us useless and annoying hints. Also how can a haunted suit of armor have any gender? Even if it did saying that changed her gender would be like saying Ganondorf becomes a women when he possesses Zelda in TP.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 03:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ignore some parts of that last comment. It looks like some of you beat me to it.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 03:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) your opinion seems to of changed a lot in the past couple of hours XYZ. Oni Link 13:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I agreeCool mantax (talk) 13:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) apperantly she hasnt been killed but her soul has been seperated from her body. Oni Link 20:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) well her heart and all other internal organs could still be working but her soul and what not just isnt there. Oni Link 11:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hmm "Reverted to last non-crap revision" ha, can i copyright that? Oni Link 16:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) o and i noticed that you reverted like ten edits to change it to this version auron and i just want to tell you of a simpler way you might not know off. Compare selective versions of a page then press edit and what ever edit you make will atomatically revert the page to what it was like on the selective comparison. check the history of this talk page for an example Oni Link 16:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I knew that, I just didn't think of it at the time. I kept getting edit conflicts. Anyways, don't edit pages as "examples" in the future. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Phantom Guardians in Spirit Tracks? So are there Phantom Guardians in Spirit Tracks or not? Lokomo Sword and the Spirit Tracks section of Tears of Light both link to this article yet the article says it is only in Phantom Hourglass and to see Phantom which talks about the character, not the enemy. Shorty1982 (talk) 13:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :The enemies are Phantom Guardians. Those are mistakes on the part of the article creators. --AuronKaizer ' 13:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd appreciate it if you or someone else could correct it. I haven't played either game so don't have the knowledge to do so. Shorty1982 (talk) 13:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Done. There shouldn't be any left now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Phantom Guardian article still says "This article is about the Phantom Hourglass enemies. For the character from Spirit Tracks, see Phantom." which was my issue. Spirit Tracks articles link to Phantom Guardian yet the article is about the Phantom Hourglass enemies. If there are Phantom Guardians (other than Phantom) in Spirit Tracks shouldn't this article include them? Shorty1982 (talk) 14:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm, I guess. You could have rephrased it in a more comprehensible way though. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, thought I did. --Shorty1982 (talk) 14:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, don't worry. So, it should be alright now. Thanks for bringing it to our attention :) --Auron'Kaizer ''' 14:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks versions